


One sleepless night

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [11]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Basically fluffy times between Da Jamie and his lasses.





	One sleepless night

Jamie opened his eyes as soon as the sound of crying came from the baby monitor, he felt Claire rustling on the bed to get up but he stopped her, getting up instead. 'Dinna fash Sassenach, I'm goin'.' She had a few very stressing days at the hospital and he wanted her to rest as much as possible. He wrapped himself on his robe and went to the baby's room. 

At barely six-months-old, wee Morag Fraser was having also a stressing time, suffering from teething pains and waking up few times every night. ''Tis OK Morag, I'm here for give ye yer wee medicine.'

'Da, we canna sleep.' His five-year-old daughter Faith spoke behind him, holding her three-year-old sister's hand at the entrance of Morag's room. 'Morag is cryin' a lot.'

'She's sorry for that, arena ye?' Jamie told Faith 'But dinna fash, it will pass soon. Do ye want some hot milk and sit with da for a bit until Morag calms down?' Both little girls nodded and accompanied their father to the living room. 

Holding the baby with one hand, he put a DVD on the TV and went to sit between his eldest daughters at the sofa, covering them with the Fraser tartan blanket they always had around. 'I'm goin' to show ye something special.'

'What is it Da?' Faith eagerly asked.

'This is the video of yer mam and I's weddin'.' Jamie explained the girls.

Claire was half sleeping, half woke, waiting for Jamie to come back to their bed, she got up and went in search of her husband, only to find her whole family, sitting on the sofa watching the TV, snuggled up under the blanket. She stayed hidden in the dark observing them.

'Mam looks like a princess.' Faith said.

'So pretty.' Bree answered.

'Aye, she does.' Jamie said to the girls, 'When I saw yer mam walkin' the aisle was like the sun comin' out on a rainy day. I couldna believe how lucky I was to be loved by her.'

'Does she still have that dress?' Faith asked. 'I havena seen her wearin' it.'

'She does, but ye only wear a weddin' dress once.' Jamie explained to Faith 'Tomorrow mornin' ye can ask he to show it to ye both.'

'That's Gaidhlig.' Bree said as the TV showed the vows, she had been starting to learn it with her gran at Lallybroch on the weekends.

'Aye, I passed a lot of time tryin' to teach yer mam how to say those words.' Jamie said, remembering those Gaelic lesson on the months prior their wedding, laughing at Claire's attempts with the most complicated words.

'I see Cousin Jamie.' Faith said at images of the dancing, about his nephew Jamie dancing on Jenny's arms.

'And ye want to ken a little secret.' Jamie said to Faith, who nodded gleefully. 'Ye're there too.'

'I canna see me.' Faith answered.

'Ye're there, growin' on yer Mam's belly.' Jamie signalled, 'Yer Mam thought it was a secret, but I already kent ye were there.'

'I'm there too?' Bree asked to Jamie.

'No, a nighean,' Jamie said, making Bree pout in sadness, 'ye came some time later.'

Morag had stopped squirming, falling sleep in her father's arms. As a cue, both her older sisters beginning to yawn and show signs of sleepiness. 'I think 'tis time to get back to the bed, lasses.' Jamie said, standind up and rearranging the blanket around the girls. 'I'm goin' to leave Morag on her crib an come back for ye two.'

'How long have ye been there?' Jamie said as he found Claire waiting on the corridor. 

'Long enough.' Said Claire. 'The girls are lucky to have you as their father.'

'And I feel the luckiest man on the World havin' ye and the lasses with me.' Said Jamie with a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

'Give me Morag,' Said Claire, 'I'll put her on her room. You go and Faith and Bree to their beds.'

He came back to the living room, where the two little girls had started to doze off, cuddle up like kittens to each other. 'Let's go to bed.' Said Jamie as he hold Bree in his arms and roused Faith enough to walk alongside him to the room, where they were joined by Claire after she had left Morag on her crib.

'Can ye show us yer princess dress Mam?' Said Faith as Claire tucked her on her bed.

'Tomorrow, my love. I promise.' Claire answered, as she kissed her daughter goodnight.


End file.
